The Roundabout Participação Especial: Arthemisys
by Luthy Lothlorien
Summary: Durante um período de paz, Athena e sua irmã e agora aliada, Árthemis vão à Asgard para rever amigos e deparam-se com situação e revelações impactantes.


~ * ~ THE RONDABOUT ~ * ~  
  
~ * ~ Capítulo 1 ~ * ~  
  
~ * ~ RESONANCE ~ * ~  
  
Santuário de Athena, Grécia...  
  
Após muitos anos de terríveis inúmeras batalhas contra inúmeros inimigos, finalmente os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e a Deusa Athena tiveram a grande felicidade de ver seu sonho realizado: o mundo em paz.  
  
A última grande batalha foi contra o Deus Apolo, que tentou manipular a sua irmã Árthemis contra Athena, também sua irmã. Tudo pelo controlo da Terra. Mais um inimigo a tentar, mais um inimigo a falhar. Porém, ao término da grande batalha, Árthemis, que teve sua vida salva pelo seu corajoso Guerreiro, Touma de Ícarus, acabou percebendo que sua irmã mais nova tinha realmente razão ao defender a humanidade, que apesar dos erros constantes ainda possuía muito amor entre seus semelhantes e não merecia ser cruelmente destruída.  
  
Sendo assim, após o período de Guerra se encerrar, Árthemis retornou à Éfeso, onde se localiza seu grandioso Templo, e junto com seus Guerreiros Celestiais, revividos pelo poder de Athena, agora oferece os poderes da Lua como préstimos à sua irmã mais nova, e agora amiga e aliada. Juntas, Athena em seu templo Parthenon em sua cidade natal e feita em sua honra, Athenas, e Árthemis em seu templo em Éfeso agora estão juntas ombro a ombro para defender a Terra.  
  
Em um ensolarado dia de verão, Athena percebeu a inquietação que tomou conta de seus cavaleiros dourados, também revividos na ocasião da última batalha, e percebeu que eles estavam na verdade entediados com a calmaria do Santuário. O que havia para se fazer ali já que agora não havia mais perigos à ameaçarem Athena e a Terra?  
  
Sendo assim, a Deusa concedeu aos cavaleiros dourados uma espécie de férias, e eles poderiam então ir para suas Terras Natais e fazer o que quisessem.  
  
No dia seguinte, já estavam todos embarcando para seus países. E agora Athena estava sozinha em seu imenso santuário.  
  
Saori põe-se a caminhar por entre os corredores do Parthenon e vai lembrando-se das últimas cenas da batalha contra seu irmão Apolo. Ela lembra-se do que aconteceu aos seus amados cavaleiros de Bronze, agora em um lugar muito distante dela.  
  
O que na verdade aconteceu aos cinco corajosos jovens foi que o próprio Zeus, ao final da última batalha, desceu ate o Santuário e em apaziguou o ambiente, que estava carregado pela dor e o sofrimento da batalha que acabara de acontecer. Com tudo em calmaria, o Grande Deus dos Deuses achou que o tempo dos Cavaleiros de Bronze sobre a Terra havia acabado, mas em contrapartida achou que seria muito injusto de sua parte tirar a vida dos jovens, já que finalmente percebeu que sua filha mais nova tinha razão, e a humanidade merecia ainda mais uma chance. Porém, a presença dos cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze na Terra poderia ser interpretada como um insulto pelos outros Deuses que não concordavam com Athena, e assim poderiam tentar efetuar mais um castigo atentando contra a Terra, mas para que as cinco preciosas vidas dos cavaleiros não fossem retiradas, Zeus os levou para o Monte Olimpo, para habitarem com ele em seu Salão, como sues protetores diretos.  
  
Assim, vestindo suas Kameis, Seiya de Pégaso, Shun de Andrômeda, Ikki de Fênix, Shiryu de Dragão e Hyoga de Cisne, ascenderam aos Céus, tornando-se Semi-Deuses , honrando por tanto o título de Saints!!  
  
Saori achou justa a decisão de seu pai, porém o afastamento de seus queridos cavaleiros de Bronze, principalmente de Seiya, a estava afetando de forma grandiosa. Mesmo assim, o alívio de saber que eles estavam em segurança e ao lado de seu pai a fazia ficar mais tranqüila. E ela poderia visitá-los sempre que quisesse no Monte Olimpo, mas as suas obrigações com o Santuário a impediam de sair sempre. Só que agora não havia mais nada que a impedisse, uma vez que a Terra estava em paz, e seu santuário, mesmo sem os Cavaleiros de Ouro para defenderem-no, estava em segurança.  
  
Decidida, ela veste-se com uma de suas melhores túnicas e prepara-se para sair, mas a presença de uma pessoa no salão Central do Parthenon chamou sua atenção.  
  
_Você está linda, Athena... Onde vai vestida tão elegantemente?  
  
Perguntou uma voz feminina, que Saori reconheceu imediatamente, abrindo um belíssimo sorriso.  
  
_Vou visitar meus cavaleiros no Olimpo, minha irmã!!  
  
Respondeu à pessoa. Era Árthemis, que havia ido ate Athenas para visitar sua irmã mais nova.  
  
_Você sempre reconhece minha voz, não é mesmo?... Assim não tem graça...  
  
Disse Árthemis, sorrindo para Athena. Ao que ela responde:  
  
_Ah, não deveria ficar assim, isso significa que eu sempre penso em você...  
  
_Bem, então está indo ao Olimpo... Eu vim para ficar um pouco com você, para lhe fazer uma visita, mas se quiser minha companhia para ir ver seus cavaleiros, eu posso ir com você... Afinal estou com saudades de papai...  
  
_Esta bem, então vamos...  
  
As duas Deusas estavam saindo do santuário, quando Saori sentiu uma súbita e estranha vontade de visitar seus amigos em Asgard, o País de Gelo ao extremo Norte do Planeta. Athena vira-se para sua irmã mais velha e diz:  
  
_Árthemis, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas acho que devo ir ate Asgard. Não sei bem o que está me provocando esta estranha sensação, mas sinto que se não for ate lá, isto não vai me deixar em paz...  
  
_Está bem, se você quer ir até lá, vamos depressa. Não é bom ficar com sensações deste tipo e não averiguar o porquê. Você está bem?  
  
_Na verdade sim, fisicamente, mas sinto meu coração apertado, angustiado... É estranho... Já me senti assim antes, mas sempre quando uma batalha estava por começar...  
  
Sentindo uma aura de ameaça elíptica no ar, Árthemis concordou com a irmã que realmente algo muito estranho estava por vir, e era melhor que se apressassem para Asgard. Será uma viajem longa, porém elas, como são Deusas não demorarão o tempo que os mortais levam ao fazer a viajem ate o Extremo Norte da Europa.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Asgard, extremo Norte da Europa... Terras ao Sul de Asgard...  
  
No País de Gelo, uma jovem corria entre a neve. Apressada como se estivesse fugindo de alguém ou de alguma coisa. Seus vestido azul esvoaça no vento, e alguns pedaços dele se rasgam nas árvores que estavam no caminho ate o palácio que a jovem tentava alcançar. Ofegante, ela olhava para trás o tempo todo, chegando a tropeçar algumas vezes. Mas sempre levanta-se e põe- se a correr novamente.  
  
Sua corrida é bruscamente interrompida em meio ao pátio do Grade Palácio para onde se dirigia. Um homem montado em um imponente cavalo a faz parar no meio do pátio, que tem o chão coberto de neve.  
  
O homem desce de seu cavalo e vai de encontro à jovem, que está quase desmaiando de tão cansada. Ele vestia uma túnica branca com um broche em cada ombro, não uma túnica como as da Grécia, uma túnica de um tecido bem pesado, própria para dias de inverno. E ele também trazia um cinto com uma espada embanhiada. Ele pega a jovem delicadamente nos braços e a leva para dentro do Palácio. Ele a coloca deitada em um sofá em um dos salões do Palácio.  
  
Ao perceber que ela já está mais calma e com a respiração quase normal, ele pergunta:  
  
_Freya, o que foi que aconteceu?!?... Porque estava correndo como uma louca pelo pátio de Odim??  
  
_Frey, meu irmão... Você não tem idéia do que eu vi a poucos segundos atrás!! (Disse Freya ainda um pouco ofegante)  
  
_O que foi tão terrível assim, minha irmã??  
  
_Loki... Eu... vi... Loki, ele está vivo...!!!!!!!!  
  
_Como é?!?!... Mas Loki estava condenado para sempre ao inferno!!! Como é possível que você o tenha visto???  
  
_Eu não sei... Eu so sei o que eu vi!!! Ele estava lá... Em uma floresta... Enorme...  
  
_Freya, o que você está me dizendo que Loki está vivo e está em uma floresta próxima daqui???  
  
A jovem senta-se e tenta se recompor. Bebe um gole de água, e fica mais calma. Então volta-se para seu irmão novamente:  
  
_Frey, assim como você eu não tenho a menor idéia do que está acontecendo, nem o porquê de Loki estar aqui, mas eu o vi. Ele estava dando ordens para um exército. Todos eles usavam armaduras brilhantes. Pareciam feitas de fogo!! Eu não entendi nada... Estavam no meio de uma floresta que eu nunca vi em toda minha vida morando aqui em Asgard!!  
  
_O que você está dizendo, Freya?? ... Mas como Loki pode Ter voltado?!? E com um exército?? ... Como você os achou??  
  
_Eu estava fazendo minha corrida à cavalo como faço toda manhã, mas então eu vi esta floresta que eu nunca havia visto. Era muito verde, densa... Despertou minha curiosidade e eu entrei para ver o que havia lá... Quando eu percebi estava perdida e ouvi vozes masculinas... Eu reconheci a voz de Loki em meio às outras e fui ate onde vinha o som... Era mesmo ele, e mais um exército de Guerreiros!!  
  
_Freya o que aconteceu?!?... O que eles fizeram com você?!? (Frey estava atônito diante das palavras de sua irmã)  
  
_Bem, eu acho que eles não me viram, mas meu cavalo se assustou e fugiu... Eles ouviram o barulho, então antes que eles pudessem me ver eu fugi correndo... Nem sei quanto tempo eu corri nem se algum deles me viu... Eu so pensei em fugir... Ai quando eu reabri meus olhos encontrei você em seu cavalo lá fora no pátio...  
  
_Freya, o que você está falando é muito grave... E se um deles seguiu você?!?... Minha irmã, você já está bem??  
  
_Um pouco... Acho que tenho que descansar...  
  
_Tem razão... Vá para seu quarto e fique tranqüila. Eu vou averiguar o que você falou...  
  
_Não, Frey!!!! Não vá!!!! E se eles virem você!?!?...  
  
_Mas eu vou justamente para falar com eles...  
  
_Não!!! Eles falavam em guerra!! Falavam em tomar o Santuário de Athena e o palácio de Odim... Era terrível, Frey!!!! Por favor não vá!!!  
  
_Minha irmã, não se preocupe, eu já disse... Você já se esqueceu da Graça que o Senhor Odim me concedeu?...  
  
_Não, é claro que não, mas mesmo sendo um Deus agora você tem que tomar cuidado... Você agora representa o Deus Guardião das Tempestades de Odim e governante aqui nas Terras ao Sul de Asgard, assim como Hilda cuida das Terras do Norte de Asgard, mas isto não significa que seja imortal...  
  
Tomando as mãos da irmã com delicadeza, Frey a olha nos olhos e diz:  
  
_Minha irmã, vá ao seu quarto e descanse... Eu vou falar com Loki caso tenha sido ele mesmo quem você viu na tal floresta... Fique tranqüila...  
  
_Está bem, vou confiar em você, mas tome cuidado, meu irmão!!  
  
_Eu terei.  
  
E Frey vai ate o pátio novamente. A tarde já havia chegado e a neve estava caindo novamente. Estava realmente um frio que beirava o insuportável. Apenas os nativos daquela terra eternamente congelada poderiam viver tranqüilamente lá. E Frey, agora na condição de Deus Guardião das Tempestades do Deus Supremo da Mitologia Nórdica, Odim, e também governante das Terras ao Sul de Asgard partia ate a floresta que sua irmã havia falado para averiguar a veracidade dos fatos descritos por Freya. Porém ao se preparar para montar em seu cavalo, Frey tem uma visão agradabilíssima. Duas belíssimas Deusas se dirigiam ate ele. Deixando as rédeas que já se encontravam em sua mão, Frey vai ao encontro delas com um sorriso. Já as conhecia, principalmente a que vinha vestida de branco. Elas lhe sorriem também.  
  
_Athena e Árthemis!! A que eu devo tamanha honra? (Diz ao se ajoelha para as Deusas diante dele.)  
  
_Frey, viemos pois preciso falar uma coisa muito importante com você... É um assunto urgente! (Diz Saori a Frey, com um sorriso nos lábios, porém não escondendo a gravidade do assunto que tem a tratar com ele)  
  
Cumprimentando formalmente as duas Deusas, beijando-lhes as mãos, Frey as conduz para dentro do palácio Guarurrara, onde as acomoda em uma sala ampla, com uma lareira e lhes serve o melhor vinho que há no palácio. Athena e Frey novamente trocam os mesmos olhares que já haviam trocado há alguns anos atrás, quando estiveram em Asgard para lutar contra o cruel Mestre Durval e seus Guerreiros Deuses.  
  
Mesmo com a reminiscência do tempo em que era ainda muito jovem, e encantou- se com Frey, Athena, agora com seus 20 anos de idade encara a situação com um semblante sério e então começa a conversa:  
  
_Frey, eu sei qual é sua condição agora e acho que você tem responsabilidade suficiente para enfrentar o que está por vir...  
  
_Frey, minha irmã sentiu-se mal hoje pela manhã antes de virmos para cá... Na verdade nosso destino era o Olimpo, mas ao sentir que algo de errado acontecia nestas terras, Athena achou melhor que viéssemos averiguar o que está acontecendo aqui... ( Disse Árthemis, explicando melhor a situação)  
  
_O que eu estou tentando dizer, Frey, é que agora que você é um Deus do Norte, deve estar ciente de que se uma batalha recomeçar nestas terras, você deve estar pronto para comandar o exército de Odim... E a estranha sensação que eu tive hoje não me deixa em paz... Acho que algo está acontecendo aqui, e é muito maligno...  
  
Frey pára um minuto. Lembra-se imediatamente de tudo o que sua irmã lhe contou há alguns momentos atrás e relata para as duas Deusas o que aconteceu com Freya naquela manhã.  
  
Athena e Árthemis entreolham-se e vêem que as suspeitas eram agora uma verdade. Árthemis pergunta à sua irmã:  
  
_Mas, Athena, este tal Loki não havia sido aprisionado em um dos muitos infernos e agora estaria pagando sua pena eterna pelos males que causou?!... O que ele estaria fazendo nesta tal floresta e comandando um exército?  
  
_Eu também quero saber, minha irmã, mas ao que parece ele fugiu de seu castigo...  
  
_E com um enorme desejo de vingança... (Diz Frey, completando a frase de Athena)  
  
_Temos que ir até lá!! ( Diz Athena)  
  
_Não!! Não posso permitir que as duas damas me acompanhem nesta tarefa tão perigosa... Fiquem aqui e eu irei ate Loki...  
  
Árthemis se levanta, e diz:  
  
_Me perdoe, senhor Frey, mas eu não ficarei de braços cruzados aqui esperando que seja apanhado pelo exército de Loki!!! Nós vamos com você!!  
  
Percebendo que a impulsividade de Árthemis estava novamente falando mais alto, Athena trata de desfazer a situação:  
  
_Acalme-se minha irmã... Ele so quer ser gentil... Vamos esperar que ele volte... Se ele não voltar, nos vamos ate lá resgatá-lo... (Diz dando um sorriso maroto para Frey, sem que Árthemis veja, e ele entende a brincadeira, devolvendo um sorriso para ela).  
  
_Está bem, então... Vamos esperar, mas so ate anoitecer totalmente. Após este período eu vou ate lá nem que você não queira me acompanhar, Athena!! (Diz Árthemis)  
  
_Tudo bem, minha irmã... Estamos combinadas. Vamos ao resgate de Frey caso ele não volte ate a noite...  
  
De fato o que Árthemis possuía de beleza também o tinha de imponência em suas palavras e atitudes, o que também não a impedia de ser delicada em momentos que tal atitude a agradasse . Jamais abaixaria a cabeça para homem algum, mesmo ele tratando-a com gentileza como fez Frey. Era a natureza daquela Deusa ser altiva, coisa que sua irmã Athena também não deixava muito a desejar...  
  
Desfeita a embaraçosa situação, Frey pede licença às Deusas e se retira para ir ate a floresta onde Loki está.  
  
Está quase anoitecendo. Athena e Árthemis estão já impacientes pela volta de Frey, mas ele ainda não havia voltado, e o que era pior: dentro da tal floresta, aparentemente a energia cósmica de qualquer ser vivo desapareceria misteriosamente. E foi o que provávelmente aconteceu com a cosmoenergia de Frey.  
  
Elas ouvem um barulho vindo da direção das escadarias que levavam para o outro andar do Grande Palácio e viram que se tratava se Freya, que acabara de acordar e estava descendo.  
  
Surpresa pela presença de Athena no Palácio, Freya vai ate a amiga:  
  
_Athena?... Mas que surpresa!! Veio nos visitar?  
  
_Na verdade vim Ter uma séria conversa com seu irmão, já que agora ele é responsável pelo governo das Terras ao Sul de Asgard. Mas não sabia que você estava aqui também... como vai?  
  
_Um pouco melhor... Estou mais calma com o que eu vi hoje... (subitamente , Freya percebe a presença da outra Deusa ali, que ainda não conhecia, e olha- a com expressão de interrogação)...  
  
_Ah, que indelicadeza minha... Freya, ela é Árthemis, minha irmã mais velha, a Deusa da Lua...  
  
Árthemis estende a mão para cumprimentar Freya, que faz o mesmo. Logo percebem que serão boas amigas.  
  
_Muito prazer... É uma grande honra conhecer a Senhora da Lua...  
  
_Athena me falou muito de você... É irmã de Frey não é?... Ele me contou o que lhe aconteceu hoje de manhã...  
  
_Bem, não vamos relembrar a ela o que lhe aconteceu não é... (Diz Athena)  
  
_Bem, eu vou tentar me esquecer, mas duvido que consiga... (Diz Freya)  
  
_Seu irmão já está demorando de mais... porque não vamos ate lá?... (Diz Árthemis, preocupada)  
  
_Vamos esperar mais um pouco... Nem ao menos sabemos onde fica a tal floresta... (Diz Athena)  
  
_Mas Freya sabe, e ela pode nos levar lá, não é mesmo, Freya?  
  
_Acho que nem me lembro mais... Eu so sei as coisas que eu vi lá dentro... Porque não descansam um pouco?... Fizeram uma viajem longa ate aqui...  
  
Concordando com Freya, Athena e Árthemis vão ate os quartos indicados pela jovem e acomodam-se confortávelmente em seus respectivos aposentos. E Freya vai para seu quarto também.  
  
As três adormecem antes que do retorno de Frey. Vencidas pelo cansaço, elas não vêem as horas daquela noite fria passar, nem tampouco o que acontece no palácio, aparentemente seguro. Apenas aparentemente.  
  
Três sombras movem-se pela escuridão dos corredores do Guarurrara. Cada uma delas dirige-se para a porta dos quartos ocupados pelas três que dormiam ate então tranqüilamente.  
  
Bem devagar as maçanetas são abertas com certa delicadeza pelos invasores, que não podem cometer o deslize de acordar nenhuma das três jovens. Porém a distração de um dos três invasores faz com que a maçaneta da porta que abria caísse no chão, chamando a atenção das três que adormeciam.  
  
Em um segundo, Árthemis estava de pé e com seu inseparável arco prateado como a Lua nas mãos. E Athena em seu quarto também já se encontrava de pé, com seu báculo dourado na mão. Prontas para o ataque, as Deusas querem saber quem são os invasores. Mas antes que pudessem perguntar qualquer coisa, ouvem um grito vindo do quarto de Freya. Ela não sabe se defender como elas duas estavam prontas para fazer!!  
  
Agora Athena e Árthemis têm de enfrentar seus respectivos invasores e salvar Freya, que estava no quarto mais distante do corredor.  
  
Estava escuro em todo o palácio, então não havia como saber quem estavam enfrentando, mas rapidamente passou pelas cabeças das duas Deusas que aqueles invasores poderiam ser um dos comandados por Loki, que Freya havia descrito. E neste momento Athena também percebeu que Frey não estava ali, ainda não havia retornado.  
  
Sem esperar nem mais um minuto, Árthemis atira uma flecha contra o invasor, que não pode se esquivar da velocidade com que a flecha vai ate ele, mas defende-se, mesmo assim ganha um ferimento no braço, que utilizou para tentar deter a flecha de Árthemis. Esta não perde tempo e ao perceber que o invasor estava ferido vai ate o quarto de sua irmã e a encontra frente a frente com seu inimigo, mas ele ainda não se moveu.  
  
_Athena, o que está esperando, ataque-o!!! Vamos salvar Freya!!  
  
_Sim!!  
  
Athena segue o conselho da irmã e ataca seu inimigo com seu cosmo dourado feroz. E ao vê-lo cair, vai ate a irmã e elas vão ate Freya, que já estava quase sendo levada pelo terceiro invasor, já no andar de baixo do palácio.  
  
As duas Deusas descem rapidamente a escada e impedem o invasor de sair do palácio.  
  
Elas estavam prontas para salvar Freya, que estava desacordada nos braços do homem, mas ao se preparem para atacar juntas, são surpreendidas pelos dois homens que aparentemente estavam feridos. Eles já não apresentam ferida alguma e vêm na direção de Athena e Árthemis. Elas não sabem mais para onde apontarem suas armas. Se para o homem que está com Freya, ou se para os dois que vêm descendo as escadas. Elas respiram ofegantes.  
  
Os dois inimigos que descem as escadas começam a preparar um golpe fortíssimo, que estava destinado obviamente para as duas Deusas.  
  
Quando eles estavam prestes a lançar o golpe, que estava a um segundo de ficar pronto em seu nível mais forte, uma luz fortíssima invade o salão do Palácio e inibe o golpe que certamente não mataria, mas iria ferir as Deusas.  
  
Era Frey, em sua armadura brilhante como o Gelo, empunhando sua espada na mão direita, trazendo luz para o salão e fazendo as identidades dos três invasores ser finalmente reveladas. Eram Guerreiros que usavam armaduras que brilhavam como o fogo. Um fogo maligno, que queimava com ódio, assim como os olhos dos três invasores. Eles não eram como os antigos Guerreiros de Asgard, era muito diferentes. Parecia que sua descendência era superior, como se não viessem deste mundo. Em suas armaduras haviam pares de asas negras, o que lhes denunciava a posição de Guerreiros pertencentes à algum exército celestial, ou talvez infernal.  
  
Neste momento Athena e Árthemis entreolham-se e percebem que a sensação que a Deusa mais jovem havia sentido naquela manhã era mesmo uma premonição. E o problema que estava por vir era bem maior do que imaginavam...  
  
_Parados onde estão, Anjos de Fogo!!  
  
Disse Frey com sua imponente voz, antes de paralisar totalmente os poderes dos três Anjos do Fogo...  
  
( CONTINUA...)  
  
E ai!! Esta ai o início de mais uma fic minha. Mas esta não é totalmente autoria de Luthy Lothlórien, a louca que vos escreve. Desta vez, como o próprio título diz, tem a participação especial da talentosíssima escritora Arthemisys, que eu tenho a honra de poder dizer que é minha "irmã" perdida, agora encontrada através da Internet!!  
  
E há outra participação especial nesta fic, minha prima Pamella, a melhor desenhista de fanarts que eu conheço... hehehe...  
  
Bem, para quem teve a paciência de ler ate aqui, espero que tenham gostado do começo da fic e muito obrigado por mais esta honra de Ter vocês como meus (minhas) leitores(as)!! Ate o próximo capítulo, que virá em breve!!  
  
Contatos imediatos:  
  
Luthy Lothlórien : luthy@dorio.com.br (ICQ: 244009777)  
  
Lady Arthemisys: arthemisys@zipmail.com.br 


End file.
